With the development of display technologies, more and more display panels are integrated with the touch-control function, thus bringing convenience to users when using related applications.
Currently, to reduce the thickness of display panels and realize the touch-control function, a touch-control structure is often integrated into the display panel. For example, in current hybrid in-cell type mutual-capacitive touch-control structures, touch-control driving electrodes (TX electrodes) are disposed on an inner side of the array substrate (TFT substrate), and touch-control sensing electrodes (RX electrodes) are disposed on an outer side of the color film substrate (CF substrate). In particular, common electrodes (Vcom) of the display panel are divided into a plurality of stripe-shaped sub-electrodes extending along the direction of data lines and are arranged in parallel along the direction of gate lines. The common electrodes are multiplexed as touch-control driving electrodes. Further, the touch-control sensing electrodes include a plurality of stripe-shaped sub-electrodes arranged in parallel along a direction perpendicular to the arrangement direction of the touch-control driving electrodes.
However, under such arrangements, signal interference often exists between adjacent touch-control driving electrodes, thus reducing the signal-to-noise ratio and affecting the touch-control precision. The disclosed integrated touch-control display panel, and touch-control display device are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.